Godric's Little Savior
by the dark euphie
Summary: Sookie's parents are members of the F.O.T.S. and have been trying to pound it into her head that anything none human is unnatural and shouldn't exist. G/S
1. They meet and she moves

Godric's Little Savior

Sookie's parents are members of the F.O.T.S and have been trying to pound it into her head that anything none human is unnatural and shouldn't exist. What her parents don't know is that telepathic eight year old Sookie will be the sole reason why a two- thousand year old Godric realizes that life is worth living, and that death is sometimes the easy way out. As years go by Sookie's parents keep pushing her to marry Reverend Steve Newlin's son, Thomas. Will Sookie be able to once again sway the vampire, she was able to save all those years ago, into helping her out of a situation she may not be another way out of?

Disclaimer: I don't own TB. I just enjoy playing with Sookie, Godric, and Eric most.

Sookie's p.o.v.

Ever since I could remember my parents had tried to make me believe that anything other than human was unnatural and wrong. To me it had never made a lick of sense of believe that, we were all God's children, some were just different from others. Why my parents and many of their friends hated them I could never figure out. Specially Reverend Steve Newlin, he believed that we should kill all of vampire kind, said they killed his family. I personally think he's just looking out for revenge.

The Newlin Sr. had said that vampires would eventually meet their end, I'd seen it in his mind. You see I'm a mind reader, no one but my brother and Gran know course, my parents would burn me for witch craft, problem is no one can probe an eight year old is using magic.

Vampires had been out in the open for two years, we'd had no real problems with them till Newlin Sr. died in a car crash. He, his wife, and my baby sitter, Marianne (Mare- ee- on) had all died on impact with the bridge column. Newlin Jr. has been out for revenge since believing it to be foul play by the vampires. How would he know? Not like as though he knew one personally any way.

If I remember what my father had said yesterday they'd just brought one into the complex yesterday. From the images I'd gleaned off of father he looked like the Sheriff of Area nine. The area we lived in. I'd started studying some vampire politics and who to go to if I had any troubles, I'm not a fighter, so I'd rather have one of them handle their own, rather than do so myself.

His name is Godric.

Age/: 2000 + years old, he looked young for one so old.

Eye color: crystal blue.

Hair color: chocolate brown

Height: 5'6", maybe a little taller

He had one child, said child went by the name Eric Northman, Northman ran Area five in Norther Louisiana were Gran lived.

I just knew that his underlings wouldn't wait for the church to more to get him out one way or another. They'd come for him , and either we'd come out alive or dead. There was no in between for something like this. Even if he'd done what father's memory had said he'd done and surrendered himself, Newlin Jr. was on the war path, and once he burned Godric there was no turning back for him. He'd continue till all vampires were irradiated off the face of the planet.

I'd crept into this part of the church so I could, hopefully, speak with Godric. Convince him not to go through with tomorrows ceremony. I'd made it to the hall were the room that he's in is hidden. I can hear Gabe and Newlin coming this way from that direction, heading towards the chapel, there are services going on right now. Newlin was probably going to go and preach more lies that fearful people wanted to hear. Don't get me wrong I feared vampires, just not to the level where I'd kill them without thought or real reason. Once their minds were far enough away, I started down the hall way again.

'_Dear Lord this is a long hall, how much further till I get there?'_ I couldn't help but think, thus hall truly was longer than it should be. Finally I make it to the door I've been searching for.

As I descend the stairs all I can hear is blissful silence, I know this is were they're keeping him, vampires are silent to me because the have no brain waves. I loved that silence. I see the liver door in front of me. All I need do is unlock the door and walk in. Makes me wonder if they were smart enough to enforce the walls with silver as well? More than likely not, Newlin and Gabe aren't all that bright. Ones speaks to hear his own voice, the other is all brawn.

As I approach the door I realize how foolish this is, but someone has to tell him that doing this is cowardly and will salve nothing. Knock into his brain that once Newlin starts he will not stop, kinda like Hitler shockingly.

I knock on the door. I get nothing more than a "come in". When I enter I hear a hiss.

"What are you doing here child?" oh yes I can feel the power he has through his voice.

"I'm here because you're making a very bad decision. I know why you're here, to be burnt at dawn in three weeks," he looked slightly taken aback, "but it's not just that. Newlin will use your death as a start to an attempted genocide of all vampire kind."

"Now what reason would he have to do that? I was hoping that by giving myself over peacefully to Newlin would help him see violence gets us nowhere," then he gave me the same look Gran had when she'd found out I had telepathy. Shit I'm screwed,"How would you know all of this child, you've no reason to. You're of no relation to him, so how do you know?"

All I could do was swallow and tell the truth.

"I'm a telepath, I can read peoples thoughts. You've no need to worry, yous are safe, I can't read vampires. Your kind is silent, probably because you have no brain waves, at least none I can tap into."

"So gleaned this off Newlin himself did you?" I nodded my head," What if I told you I wished to die? What if I want to burn?"

"Then I believe you're being foolish. You're giving up what God has given you. You were given immortality for a reason. I know that you're Sheriff of this Area, you've a child and grand- child in Louisiana. You've been given this position of power for a reason, and not just for your age either," he looked awe struck," You've got something many others before you didn't, what that is I've no idea, but going through with all this will prove fatal for all those involved."

"You believe this why? Why would you say me wanting to burn a waist of what "God" gave me? Why do you believe that?" his eyes help a certain emotion that I couldn't identify. I'm not totally sure I wished to either.

"I believe this because I was given a gift I've no control over, when you were turned you probably didn't choose to be, it was given to you by something with bigger planned for something bigger than that existence you were living before hand. It saw potential and you've take advantage of it. You're one of the most feared and respected in this hemisphere aren't you?" he nods," As I stated a second ago, God saw potential, and I see someone who's lost faith that he's what he has earned. Why do I believe that you ask? Because I know God creates everything with reason and purpose, nothing is created without purpose. Nothing; otherwise I wouldn't be telepathic, and you wouldn't be a vampire."

The last of my words are soft as I can hear the screams of others minds. Another vampire has broken in.

"Little one, tell me, do you believe all supernatural beings are evil?" I raise my eye brow. Did he not just hear me?

"We all make bad choices, but no one is truly evil, just misguided," he looked pleased with my answer.

"If I were to burn, how would God punish me?" I smirked and shook my head.

"God doesn't punish, as much as Steve may pray he does, God forgives. God punishes when heed be, but in the end we are all forgiven, that is what the bible truly teaches those of the Christian faith," now he was the one smirking.

"You, dear one, have just changed my entire out look on life. Thank you and I hope I meet you again someday," he said zooming off.

I'd done my job, time to leave this room and this church. Maybe I can convince mom and dad to let me move in with Gran?

_X 10 minute time lapse X_

"Oh Sookie darling were have you been? Are you alright? Did those evil dead people attack you?"

Dear lord how can I stand her again?

"I'm fine mom, I hid in the bathroom the whole time," I was lying, but I'd gotten good at it. She didn't need to know I'd just given a vampire sheriff a new reason to live, nope, I'd keep that to myself thank you.

"Good, I don't know what I'd do if they'd have gotten you my baby."

"Mom I don't feel save in Dallas any longer, may I move in with Gran in Bon Temps? after this little scare they'd probably say yes without much hesitation.

"Yes baby you may, I'd rather you not be in an area infested with vampires. We'll send you and Jase to Gran's in a few days, after we've packed up all your stuff," I smiled. My mom maybe a lawyer, but at times she wasn't all that bright, " Just let me tell your father tonight; then you'll be on your way there. 'K sweety?"

"OK mommy," finally out of this hell whole they call a church.

'_It's too bad Sookie and Jason are leaving, Thomas enjoys their company so much; specially Jason, they're practically brothers.'_ I heard Sara Newlin think. Sweet woman, married to the wrong man. Guess bastards get all the luck. Mom must have told them already.

' _Too bad their leaving, it won't be the same without them here. I'll miss hanging out with Jase and I'll miss pickin' on Sookie, so easy to rile up, yet she knew I never meant any of it. They're family, I'll miss them,'_ I kinda felt bad for Thomas, the Newlin's son, he didn't have many friends because Steve scared nearly every other kid off. He didn't start letting me and Jase around him till we stood up to him and said he could shove his jackass attitude on someone else. It had worked too, we'd stuck by Thomas since.

'_Damn it!'_I heard Newlin Jr. curse, '_Now I've lost my star students. There goes out booster funding. They're our starters in every sport, and Sookie's smarter than Einstien, or so her test scores probed. She's our rise to the top later down the line I'm sure of it, maybe I can get Corbett to sign a marriage contract to marry Thomas. Yes when she turns eighteen she will help lead this church; whether she likes it or not.'_

Oh dear lord help me get out of this before it's too late. I plead to the heavens.

" Good day Mr. and Mrs. Newlin. Bye Tom." I say with a smile as we head out the church. This would hopefully be the last time I ever see Reverend Steve Newlin, ever.


	2. He feels, he wants

Godric's Little Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own TB, I just enjoy playing with Eric, Sookie, and Godric.

Godric's p.o.v.

I ran from the "church" complex, the girl had been very persuasive and right. By trying to let myself burn I'd been running from something that God had planned. What ever it was that convinced me to listen, whether it be my survival instincts or her way with words and emotion either way I wasn't leaving this plane any time soon.

She's observed our kind well, knows a vampires mind better than some vampires themselves. She knew they'd send another to come and find me. Eric, they'd sent Eric. He and I had met each other at the top of the stair case. We'd run this far together, but I couldn't quite leave yet, I had to know that my little savior was alright. I could hear the girl's mother fret over her,so her name is Sookie, what an odd name. Befitting of her really. If only the mother knew her daughter had just saved the life of a two- thousand year old vampire sheriff, I'm in Sookie's debt. Sookie asked to move to her grandmother's in Northern Louisiana, Eric's area. I had to wonder if she knew of my child? She'd be further away from Newlin's grasp that way, if Sookie planned this I be damned.

Her mother and father agree, they seem relieved, my dear little savior has already planned to separate herself from these pious pigs. I believe I have just found someone whom can compete with Eric for my attention. If they relieve me of my status and power I would move to Shreveport with Eric, or near him, I had to keep an eye on my savior.

"Master who was the girl you were speaking with before you rushed up the stairs?" I might as well tell him.

"She is a telepath who wished to convince me that I was making a very big mistake. She was right, if I'd gone through with what I'd wanted to I'd have been waisting the gift what was given to me so long ago," I can't help but smile. She'd won me over with just her words, but no, it was more than that. It was the conviction in her tone, that power that would one day make people fear her for different reasons. The look in her eyes, those bright green emeralds, they sparked with strength and determination that backed up her ever growing power. Her body language spoke of some one who is proud of who she is. She would one day be a hurricane, no one would be able to stop her with time, except maybe the right lover, or maker.

"What do you mean by gift?" he didn't see eternity the same way I did. Boring, repeating, eventually he'd see that sometimes the smallest things amused you, while others irritated you. Life just had to be taken day by day at times. I; however, was now very much antsy to see how my little savior turned out.

"My immortality is my gift Eric, and you won't understand till you're a little order than you are now my child," he wouldn't get the point for another thousand or so years, even then, it's not likely. Eric and I were opposites in attitude and understanding, so this boredom may never hit him like it has me, " Sookie, the girl, reminded me you just have to take life day by day and see what fruit it bears for you, and that nothing is ever as it seems."

"A child, of what eight or nine years old, convinced you of this. I'll take your word for it Godric. Shall we leave and get you something to eat?"

" I would like that Eric, I haven't eaten in a while," as we turn to leave all I can think is '_I shall see you again one day my little savior. Good luck and stay strong little one.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Godric's Little Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own TB. I just get to play with the characters for a bit.

a/n: Thanks for reviewing my story:Beertes, downbelowgirl, and Jeanze13. This chapter will have a short dialog for Eric then it will switch back to Sookie.

Eric's p.o.v.

Why he had done it? He claimed he was bored with this existence, till he met the mysterious Sookie. Couldn't give a last name to search where she was moving to either. Personally I see it as pathetic, even for my maker. He'd lost his position as sheriff, did he fight it? No, he let Isebelle take his place. Who ever the girl was I would eventually have to thank you one day though, she gave Godric something to think on and keep living. I'll forever be in her debt. Normally I kill those I hold a debt to, but for what she did, I don't so much mind.

Godric says she's moving to somewhere in my area in Louisiana. That's why he's moving in with me for the time being, so he can watch over the girl from a far, keep her safe. Godric must truly feel something for her to keep tabs on a human, then again, maybe he plans on turning her once she's old enough. With my master you never truly know.

I do; however, know this, he's set his sights on the girl for something. The glow that was in his eyes when he turned me has returned, his little savior will become my sister before she turns the age of twenty.

'_Good luck little Sookie, for you might have just brought hell upon us all.'_

Sookie's p.o.v.

I was finally somewhere I could consider home. I'd missed Gran, Jase and I hadn't seen her in a little over five years. Dad had been transferred to Dallas when I was three , but we came to visit when we could, and always came for Christmas. Gran was so open minded. I prayed for the vampire who would one day make her acquaintance, he/she would find no peace near her because of all her questioning. Gran found vampires to be like walking, talking history books. She's the one who taught me everything God put on the planet had a purpose, she viewed vampires in the same light.

For the moment though I was at school. My parents had payed a certain tuition price and Jase and I were permitted to attend a private Catholic academy in Shreveport. Public school? Not an option, my parents didn't want Jase and I 'contaminated' by the thoughts and prejudices of a hick children. Hypocritical dumb asses.

Jase and I are three years apart so we're in totally different parts of the school. I'm in the elementary part. Second grade sucks ass, I wish I could be in fifth grade with Jase. They'd made fifth grade part of the Junior high here. Being separated from Jase made going through the day suck even more cause I was used to sitting with him at lunch at the Fellowship complex. Oh well I guess I'll just learn to adjust to my circumstances.

_'Stupid little wretch! What does she think she's doing not paying attention to someone with more position than her?'_ I hear Cassidy Marsdell think. God this girl was a bitch, hated me cause I was a natural blond, I'd also read the mind of most of the elementary male student body, they all thought I was prettier than her.

"Get off my swing Stackhouse." did she really think she command me around like she did the rest of the students? I just raised my eyebrow in questioning.

"Do you really believe you're better than every one else here Cassidy? Cause I gotta tell ya all I see is a spoilt little brat who wants to shove her weight around," the girl was lithe like me, again she just liked shoving those she viewed as lower than herself, in what she considered, their place.

"Of course I shove others around, I'm better than them. Now get out of my swing redneck trash," she must not know that my mother's one of the best trained lawyers in the country, in fact mother has represented her father on more than one occasion.

"Now you see that's were you're wrong; you're no better than the rest of us. If I remember correctly my mother is your daddies best lawyer. Between you and me, I say a single word about you trying anything my mother will no longer represent your father in court. All it takes is one little word Cass. My mother also made sure to have Jase and I take etiquette lessons while in Dallas, so when we had to go to parties we wouldn't make fools of ourselves. Believe me when said I'm not a 'redneck' as you've so eloquently put it," I don't usually tirade like this, but she pissed me off. I don't take kindly to being insulted, "Now tell me again how you're better than most of us?"

She opened her mouth to speak; however she couldn't. I'd tongue tied her, finally she was quite. As she started to leave the swings I finally noticed we'd gained the attention of the rest of the playground. Shit! What do I say to peers who aren't used to seeing some one tell their resident diva off?All I could do was smile and hall ass back to the class room.

As other kids started making their way back into class my mind started to drift back to Godric. I prayed he didn't go through with what he'd planned to do. I also started wondering if I'd ever see him again?

'_Probably not. He's a vampire, you're a human. Unless you go looking for him on your own, you're likely no going to see him again. EVER!'_ the logical part of my mind screams at me. As I finish this thought class starts up again.

_X Time Lapse: 3 hours X_

I got out of Gran's car and walked inside the house. I was tired, I'd played soccer in gym, only one who knew how to play properly. When I reached my room I dropped my bag on the floor and passed out on my bed. My last thought was of Godric and just as before if I'd ever see him again?


	4. Chapter 4

Godric's Little Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own TB; I just enjoy playing with the characters.

Godric's p.o.v.

I'd been in Northern Louisiana for a month watching over Sookie. She'd proven me right so far, she was strong, stronger than most vampires even. Vampires were all about appearances and could break easily, even if they didn't show it to others. Sookie took everything given to her and she could throw it right back at someone, she was worse than my grandchild Pamela.

Sookie also has a well constructed mask, which would one day make her a good child for any vampire. No Sookie wouldn't be able to keep her humanity; not with her powers being that strong. The fact she was smart to boot would only solidify her existence was wasted on being human, or mostly, there was no way she was fully human. As I stated her powers were way to strong for that.

For the moment Sookie was studying for her next math exam. She obtained straight A's, and yet she still fretted over every little aspect. I wish she'd relax; she's going to make herself sick by worrying too much. That bloody brother of hers was making tons of noise complaining about having to do extra homework, and something about shouldn't having to do it because he has the highest grades in the class. Unlike Sookie, he needed the study time.

Their grandmother called them down for dinner. Sookie hopped up from her place at her desk to go eat. Her 'Gran' was the one who instilled in Sookie the fire I saw in her eye that day at the Fellowship. The woman was open minded for someone so old, at least in human standards. She had the look of someone who knew that not everything was as it seemed.

Her cousin was staying the night with them; Sookie didn't seem to like the sniveling little brat. Couldn't much blame her, the girl, whom is named Hadley, seemed to be a vile creature that loved to pick on the cousin, who most of the town considered a bit mental. Sookie once again took the teasing in stride and simply said that she'd rather be different than what others thought she should be.

"Give me one good reason not to hit you for the comment you made toward me you little freak," the older girl drawled out. Sookie looked her square in the eye with a cold steeled expression.

"Well for one you'd get into huge trouble with Gran. Second you couldn't get a hit on me if you tried; I'm faster than you always have been Hads. Third Jase would plow you for it," Sookie's eyes were glowing with malice at the thought of her cousin getting hurt. Oh yes Sookie would be an excellent child, "Besides if anyone in this family is the worthless one it's got to be you Hads. Mamma didn't put me into that etiquette class for absolutely no reason what so ever. Now if you'll excuse me I've got homework to finish," Sookie left the room to finish her homework till she fell asleep. At this point I left.

_X Time Lapse: seven years later X_

It had been seven years since I'd started watching over my little savior. She'd grown over the years. She no longer looked the part of a child prodigy, but a sophisticated young woman. Her bright blond hair had grown longer and become brighter. He skin held a brilliant tan twenty- four, seven. She was well curved, no longer a stick thin child, she was; however petite. No higher than a mere five- one, but her legs were strong and that made up for the lack of stature. She'd been blessed with a nice bust as well, if they got any bigger she'd need corrective surgery. Her face had changed the most though, it was no longer rounded and cherubic like, and it was more angular, reminding me of British royals. Her lips were always blood red, no matter if she was wearing lipstick or not, they looked so kissable. High cheek bones framed her eyes, those emerald pools had only brightened, outshining any jewel you could find. They still held their glacial edge that only Sookie could pull off.

It had taken a mention from my child a few weeks ago to realize that I wasn't dealing with a child any longer. He'd run into Sookie a few weeks ago while on a walk, they'd spoken and understood why I'd grown to be protective. Apparently Sookie had known who he was from the beginning; girl knew her way around the basics of vampire politics.

While hearing this I realized that Sookie would make an excellent vampire, if I believed it seven years ago, I certainly believed it now. Especially with the way her attitude worked. Still dishing out the truth to anyone who dissed her, but when she couldn't hold he shields faked politeness.

A few years ago though that façade was broken when her uncle decided he wished to try and molest her and Hadley. I'd never liked Hadley; she'd always treated Sookie poorly, but after the whole Bartlett incident she'd come to a realization that Sookie's telepathy was a good thing. Sookie had been shaken badly by the stunt her uncle had tried to pull, nearly raping her and seeing him do so to Hadley was more than Sookie could handle at the time.

Adele, Sookie's Gran, had handled the fucker well; she'd taken a shot gun and told him not to go near her girls without worrying about dying on sight. Later that night I went and thrown him in the river behind him home, after throwing him hard enough to break his back. I couldn't have him swim back to shore.

For now though Sookie was at home sleeping, she'd passed out while reading one of her text books. She was still stressing too much over her school work, no fifteen year old should have anxiety attacks like that.

It's nearly midnight, I need to get going and speak with my child. I would have time to think on Sookie later, for the moment I need to find a way to destroy Sophie- Anne before she cause a scandal for the Kingdom of Louisiana. Getting rid of her would also put Eric's mind at ease, just means he no longer has to push V for her.

'_Good night my Sookie, sweet dreams and sleep well.'_ I thought as I left.


	5. Chapter 5

Godric's Little Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own TB; I just get to play with the characters.

Sookie's p.o.v.

I was in class when I had received the news. There had been a crash, drunk driver, my parents tended to drive little foreign sports cars. To say that my parents died was an understatement, they were completely mangled. Jase hadn't taken the news much better than I had. We'd been close with our parents; they'd always been there for us.

Gran said that she'd handle the details; we just need to be there for the funeral and the will reading. My parents had lots of different properties and tons of investments; it all just depends on who wants what. It wasn't even my dad's side that Jase and I had to worry on. It was our mom's family, greedy fuckers that they were.

My mother's family has had money since colonial times; however money was everything to them. They'd try and take every penny my mother was going to leave to Jase and I, and I was scared they'd try and do just that too.

_X Time Lapse: three days later X_

It was the day of my parent's funeral; the whole town had shown up. My parent's bodies had been brought back to Bon Temps. The only problem Jase and I had had the entire day was when my mother's family showed up.

Everything had gone fine till they showed up. The only one we got a long with was my cousin Selah; and that's because she's actually not spoilt. My grandfather had sent my uncle Marcus, my mother's twin brother, early to the viewing. Marcus was said to be alright by my grandmother, was the only one of momma's family that liked daddy, he was Selah's dad too.

"How you been holding up there Sooks?" he'd always worried about us while momma and daddy were part of the fellowship. He, like me, didn't trust Newlin Junior.

"I'm holding up, I'm worried about Jase though. He and Hadley were really close, and then Hadley ran off to fuel her drug addiction. With momma and daddy gone Jase may never be the same again, I fear for him uncle."

"Just remember that worrying for Jason is good; however, over worrying could make you sick, or even more depressed than they already are. Promise me you won't break down on us Sooks. Can you do that?" all I could do at his request was smile.

"I can do that," I could do that. I had finals coming up any way; I'd be distracted for a time.

"That's my girl. Come you have guests to entertain, wouldn't want to disappoint them would we?" I shake my head no as he guided me through the crowd of people.

_X Time Lapse: will reading X_

The funeral had gone well; Uncle Marcus and Selah had been very supportive during the procession. Now the moment I'd come to fear was upon me; the will reading. My Gran had accompanied Jase and I, My mother's family was here as well. Some of my mother's business associates, some family friends, and the Newlins.

"Hello all I take it everyone that is family or close friend is here?" our family lawyer was a moron, but he did his job well. Mother had trusted him; I guess I should as well.

"Yes Mr. Sardell everyone is in attendance. May we proceed?" Gran wasn't in a good mood. Seeing most of these jack wholes pissed her off because they'd never treated daddy, Jase, or me right.

"Thank you Mrs. Stackhouse. I shall proceed now," momma's family was giving us snide looks, the only one who looked like they weren't comfortable was Uncle Marcus, " I shall read Corbett's first," I nodded along with Jase. Now that we were his bosses he had to wait till our say so," While I Corbett Nathanial Stackhouse am of sound body and mind bequeath everything I own to my children Jason Bartlett and Sookie Addison Stackhouse. I have set up college fund for Sookie that isn't to be touched till the time she attends the school of her choice," daddy probably would have sent to Yale if he could, " I have done the same for Jason," with that my father's will was done with.

Now came the scary part, I just hope these people understood that out of any of them momma was likely only going to give anything to Uncle Marcus.

" I shall now proceed with the reading of Michelle Stackhouse's will," he once again waited for me and Jase to nod, " I Michelle Stackhouse create this will in sound health and mind in the wish that my actions will give those I leave behind some peace of mind. To my babies Jason and Sookie I bequeath my fortune, and my properties in Bon Temps and Dallas. To my twin brother Marcus I leave you the home I owned in Long Island," 'Haha_! Stupid son- of – a – bitches you deserve none of this. Haha!' "Finally_ to Reverend Newlin I give you a donation of two million dollars for the Fellowship, and I grant permission for Sookie to marry Thomas is she so chooses."

I had a feeling that my mother's words would one day save my tail, but for the moment Newlin Jr. was looking me up and down like I was Thanksgiving turkey freshly put on the table, I was so screwed.

"I wish to speak to my lawyer about this outrage, that money should go to the rest of us; not those two redneck cast offs," my mother's elder brother Richard yelled.

"Will you just sit down and shut up? Mother made her decisions; deal with it, there's nothing you can do about it now. It's not like you need the money anyway, you have your own," I said looking him square in the eye. I hated his guts, always have, "Might I add that though Jase and I might have 'common' family, we aren't rednecks. Unlike your children we were actually taught how to behave by having etiquette lessons drilled into our heads for years on end."

With that I hug Uncle Marcus and Selah wishing them a fond fair well. I gave Newlin a simple nod before I stalked out the room.

_X Time Lapse: a few nights later X_

I'd gone to see momma and Daddy's grave just to talk. While they'd been in Dallas and we here talking to one another had been strained.

"I miss you two so much. I never realized how much I relied on you two till now. Jase is struggling in high school; your deaths have affected him more than it has me," Jason's grades had started to slip since our parents had died. It wasn't looking good for him, if he didn't improve he wouldn't be able to get into school, "Why'd that person have to go and get drunk? Why did fate take you?"

"Fate takes those that mean the most to us to see if we can rise above and persevere," I couldn't help but jump when I'd heard his voice. Whipping around I saw the one person, well vampire, I'd been seeing in my dreams since I was eight. He still held that powerful aura I remembered, those same soul piercing glacial blues, "You've done well in this situation Sookie."

To say I was shocked was an understatement, I was shaken. How had he known about my parents? Unless he'd been watching from the shadows.

"Hello Godric; long time, no see," it's been close to nine years since we'd last spoken, "Someone has to keep it together, besides wishing they were here right now won't bring them back," I had never been an overly emotional person, not even when I was younger. Being a telepath kind of helped with that I guess, can't show people that you know what their thinking, so emotions were a huge no- no.

"Yes it has been a while, eight years I believe," I couldn't help but smile. Somehow, some way he was making me feel better, "I took your advice as you can see. Still bothering my child with different quandaries about you," now why would he wonder about me?

"Why get so curious about a girl who gave you advice? I mean, I didn't do anything other than question your sanity," I really didn't understand it.

"Because you didn't just make me question myself, you made me realize that sometimes one must make things happen on one's own, and not everything worth living for was just handed to you. I've taken up questioning certain aspects about you because well, you mystify me. I want to know what makes you tick? What makes me want to protect you without pause?" so he was the one who'd been in the forest the past seven years. I couldn't help but smile at the fact.

"It was good seeing you again Godric; but I've got homework and Gran nearly has supper ready. Good night," I said turning around to walk home.

"Be safe Sookie and good night to you as well."

I had a feeling I'd see him again soon, I just hope he wouldn't scare me like that. Vampires could be quite and I don't like being snuck up on.


	6. Chapter 6

Godric's Little Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own TB, I just enjoy messing with the characters lives.

Godric's p.o.v.

I was going to see her again, only this time I was going to her window instead of just sitting outside it. She'd been in pain for weeks, so much so that I just couldn't stand staying any longer. The run to Bon Temps was a short one, unlike my child I couldn't fly. I reached the old farmhouse in record time; the clock on my phone read eight.

Sookie was out on the porch instead, it was rare for Sookie to be anywhere other than her room any more. However, it made me being able to speak with her much more easy, I wouldn't need invited inside. Sookie must have noticed me coming because her head whipped around to were I was.

"Hello Godric," she said with the wily smile I'd come to associate with her, "What brings you all the way here from Texas?" Eric had told me she still believed that I was in Dallas.

"I haven't been to Dallas in close to eight years, and what brought me to my child's area was you," she looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "It's not like I'd just appear out of no were one random day to speak to a girl mourning her parents," I couldn't help but tease. Her eyes stayed big.

"I thought I was hallucinating last night; but since you're real, what about a telepathic child could interest an ancient vampire like you? There are many that must be far more amicable than I, more worth of your attentions surely," she didn't yet see what she held with in herself. She didn't see her own power and abilities; her strength.

"You hold a power about you that draws others in. People are drawn to the strength that you exude, but it's your personality that keep them there," she looked at me uncertain, "What you don't believe me?"

She looked like she was about to let the waterworks flow, she must have held everything in for too long. Her facade was breaking from holding everything back for too long, then again with her talent it was to be expected. All I could do was let her fall apart. Watching her like this hurt my chest, and I couldn't put my finger on why.

"I don't feel strong. I don't feel powerful. I feel like my world's been ripped out from under me. I miss them so much," she said sobbing, "Trying to help keep Jason together isn't helping, he's just gotten worse. Why did they have to leave? Why did God have to take them?"

"Of course you miss them they were your family. You're supposed to miss them Sookie. It's as I told you last night; fate takes those that mean the most to us to see if we can rise above and persevere. I know you well enough Sookie, you're more than strong enough to live through this," I lifted her head to make her look me in the eye. She looked the part of a lost lamb, but some how she was able to smile, and that made me smile.

"I just hate feeling vulnerable. Then again what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger; right?" my smile only grew wider. Now this was my Sookie, strong and poised, "Guess I just need a pep talk huh?"

"I'd say so; feeling any better?" she nods

"Tons, I haven't broken down since I was really little and Uncle Bartlett thought about raping Hadley and I when we were five," shaking her head while chuckling at the remembrance. Then her face grew grave, "I take that back, the last time I cried was a few months ago."

What had she remembered? What had made her go from somber to grave in a mere few seconds?

"What happened Sookie?" I asked as I started to scan her face for any signs of abuse that I could. I knew by this point most indications would be gone if anything had been done. Who ever or whatever it was that had hurt or tried to hurt her would die.

"I'd ran out of the house because I was angry with Jason, my brother. I was so angry I'd not noticed that I'd wondered over toward the old Compton place. I was going to turn around when I felt a a sucker punch of hate slam into me. By the time I recovered from the wind being knocked out of me the were was about to strike. If it hadn't been for Eric I don't know if I'd be alive right now. If I were that lucky I'd be a werewolf myself tonight, full moon you know," joking about her life like that pissed me off. That also explained why my child had felt a bit antsy.

"So what did Eric do with said were?"

"Eric killed the mutt, didn't want to chance it coming after me again or you yelling at him for not taking better care of the thing," yes that most certainly sounded like Eric. He was right I'd have chewed him out for that type of mistake, "Said he'd regret letting the person who helped his mast live again die."

"Yes he probably would; however, I think it goes beyond mere gratitude though," I'm not exactly sure why he values her yet, but Sookie means something to Eric.

"Maybe he likes me or something? From what I could read, and that wasn't much, he doesn't save many people," Sookie had one thing right. Eric didn't save many people, just those he viewed as an asset or those he wanted for himself. Otherwise it was me and Pam, and we could take care of ourselves. I didn't take kindly to the idea of my child wanting Sookie. Why though? He and I had shared many a feed or fuck. Why did it bother me that he might want Sookie?

"No, no he doesn't. What did you say to him to garner his respect? Eric values few, respects even fewer," I had to know what she had said. The only thing Eric had said about that night back in August was that she said something that surprised him, and that because of it she wasn't like a normal fifteen year old.

"I just told him I now owed my loyalty to the Sheriff of Area Five, Northern Louisiana," yes that would make up some of his point, most humans didn't respect vampire ways, that included fealty. To say she knew that would shock any vampire. Hell I was, and I've watched and studied this girl for years, guess it proves you can't tell everything about someone, "I also said that when I was older if ever he need assistance he had it, all that's left is writing up a contract to finalize what he wants done and time for me to age up a little."

Oh yeah that would gain Eric's respect, she'd made a deal with him before she was forced into that type of situation. Someone who could calculate steps ahead to stay on top would definitely gain Eric's respect; as long as they didn't try and screw him over of course.

My pride and happiness were soaring. I was proud that she had gained something few would ever come to know, my child's respect. Happiness because I knew that Sookie and Eric would get on well together. They wouldn't see eye to eye on everything obviously, they were too much a like. Then like I said they'd get on, and that was the important part.

"I'm glad to hear you and my child get along," I looked at my watch. It was nearly ten and Sookie would have to go back inside soon and head to bed, "Sookie give me your phone please."

She handed the small device over. She had an LG Cosmo, not the best on the market, but one of the better models. I started to enter my number into the phone.

"I've given you my number. If ever you need anything, anything at all, I will drop what I'm doing. Whatever it is you need, whatever it is you want I am at your beck and call. Just say the word and it is yours," I couldn't understand why in the world I was doing this, but it felt right, like it was what should be done. Her eyes lit up at the prospect, she liked the idea that I would do anything to keep her happy.

"Thank you Godric," she stood and hugged me again, I liked the feel of her in my arms, "I'll remember if I'm in trouble or feel down you're only a call away."

When she put it like that it sounded like I'd just agreed to something no one else in her life had dared to do.

"You're welcome Sookie. Now while I hate to leave, I believe it's time for me to take my leave and you to go to bed."

"I believe you're right; Gran will skin me alive if I don't get in bed soon. Again thank you and good night," with that said she kissed my cheek, if vampires could I'm sure I'd be blushing right now.

"Good night Sookie," was all I could whisper.

"Will you come again tomorrow? I need a break from the monotony that they call life, and I need someone other that Gran to talk to," I smiled at the request.

"Of course Sookie, what time should I be here?" She smiled a true smile, one that was reserved for her family, and those she believed she could trust.

"Same time as tonight, eight," with that she went inside the house, and I started my way back to Shreveport.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. I just want to say that some of you gave me the idea for this chapter, specially Bruja6110. He/she gave me the idea of how Eric and Sookie first met. Again I would like to state that any and all ideas you have will be taken into consideration, so please if you think of anything just tell me.


	7. Chapter 7

Godric's Little Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own TB, though I wish I did. I just get to play with the characters lives.

Eric's p.o.v.

I could feel Godric come back from visiting Sookie, and let me say that he is none too pleased. I mean yeah, he kind of was, but his anger far out weighed that happiness. I had a feeling I knew why he was angered. He'd found out what had happened back in August, with Sookie and the were.

'_I a dead man.'_

"What's wrong master?" Pam asked, my child could sense that something was about to go down.

"I have a feeling Godric has learned of the incident that occurred this past August with the Stackhouse girl and the were," Pam can only nod. She knows of Godric's feelings for Sookie, even if my maker himself did not. Godric maybe wise in most aspects, but with his love for Sookie he was not.

"So leaving toward the club would be prudent for me I take it?" she would probably be fine. She hadn't been there, I had.

"Yes, that would be advisable Pam."

"See you at the club later Master," bit presumptuous if you asked me. My maker was pissed and she assumed I was going to live through the next few hours.

"Go Pam," I say as though I'm scolding a child when they've been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. She nods and leaves me to deal with my angry maker. A moment later Godric bursts through the door and I'm thrown to my knees.

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me Sookie had been attacked by a were?" I knew it. Sookie had told him, but then again he'd gone to speak with her, I'd known it would come up sooner or later.

"Because I was able to rip the blasted thing to shreds, so I didn't think it all that important to tell you. Though if I'd have known it would anger you this much I'd have told you, but as I said I killed it, problem solved. It would have been a waist of time," his face darkened. Oh shit I just said something wrong, think Eric think; what could you have said that was wrong?

'_It would have been a waist of time,'_ yep that would do it. It had been like saying that I didn't care if the girl had lived or not.

"Still you should have told me what happened, I asked you to tell me everything that happened while you watched Sookie in my stead," he still looked pissed," You're also acting as though Sookie's life means nothing. You do realize if she had died that night I'd have had your head, correct?"

"I hadn't meant it that way, she means quite a lot to you and intern her staying alive is important to me as well master," he looked slightly appeased by this. Most of his anger was that I hadn't told him what had happened just some of what Sookie had said in appreciation for me saving her, "I just happened to find her words of more interest than what had happened with the were."

"Yes to you I can see how what she said would seem more interesting than killing a were; but remember this if you don't tell me something like this happens again I will punish you," the look in his eyes said he was being honest. I wasn't about to challenge my master on if he meant it or not, "You were right though, she isn't a regular fifteen year old; she's too smart and observant, she understands more about our politics than most vampires I know."

"So she told you about swearing her fealty to me as her sheriff, and agreeing to one day use her gift for my area?" I'd been floored when she'd done that. Not weres did that, most vampires were hard pressed to do so, even with it being law. He nodded.

"To learn of this was shocking to say the least. You'd just told me her words had impressed you to some degree," my maker was right on that part. I'm hard to impress after so many years on this earth, I'd be shocked if anyone accomplished that anytime soon. Then again I know one person who could, and that is Sookie Stackhouse, "To garner something like that is hard to gain from you, and I told her as much too."

"I need to know, what do you want with her Godric? I know she will one day make an excellent vampire, she has the right temperament for it; but surly it must be more than that? More than the need to create another child?" I wanted to know what he planned in the future.

"I don't know what I want right now. All I know is that it feels right when I'm around her. When she hugged me earlier tonight I felt the happiest I have in years. I know I want her safe and by my side. You wouldn't happen to know what I speak of do you?"

"I may, but if you have yet to realize it yourself master I'm not inclined to tell. Your feelings are your own, and I'd rather you not yell at me for telling you something you would not agree with," I wasn't going to tell him. His feelings were his own to decipher, and his heart his own to give away.

"Thank you Eric, you've given me much to think on," and with that he was gone again. No doubt to watch Sookie as she slept.

When I arrive at the club I walk strait back to my office, Pam follows me.

"How did your talk with Godric go master?"

"Better than I had thought it would. I had been right; he'd found out from Sookie about the were that I'd killed, he was angry that I hadn't told him about it when he got back from Texas."

"So I take it he's gone back to watch her sleep as he normally does?" I nod and shoo her from my office. I had different reports to fill out for the queen, and didn't have a whole lot of time to get them done. I did this till close to dawn and went home to die.


	8. taken by surprise

Godric's Little Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own TB, Alan Ball and Charlain Harris do. I just get to fuck with the characters lives.

Sookie's p.o.v.

I was a newly dubbed sophomore class president. You see Gran had made Jason and I switch to a community school, Bon Temps High. Money wasn't the reason either; oh no we had plenty of that, mom leaving us our inheritance and the company had ensured us a comfortable living.

The problem was Gran is getting older, don't get me wrong she's still her hardworking self, but because I tended to garner a position on student council I had to spend extra time at school. Jase and I had agreed; besides if I needed a ride I could get one from another council member most nights. We had transferred Jase's senior year and my freshman.

Sophomore was proving to be easier than my freshman one had; last year I had to repeat most of the classes I'd taken at the academy in seventh and eighth grades. While passing had been easy, adjusting hadn't. Bon Temps was on a block schedule; four periods one day, three the next. The academy had had all seven in one day. I found I preferred the academy's way scheduling classes, at least then I was able to go to class every day; I didn't have that luxury here and how I hated it with a passion. I was allowed to take more complicated classes, and AP classes were no longer off limits. Jase and I had to prove we were just as smart as our records had shown, idiots thought just because we had gone to private school that we had cheated our way through our courses.

Moving hadn't hindered my popularity or Jason's for that matter; if anything we had only gained more. How I hated it. Students at the academy had wanted me for my looks, smarts, money, family name, and the power that came with that name. Students at Bon Temps wanted to be my friends, boyfriends, bedmates for my money, and my money alone. Most of the student population was like that, and still were. Some had reached passed that stage and gotten to know Jase and me.

One of those people was Tara Thornton; she and I had shared four out of seven classes last year, we'd become fast friends. She had a huge crush on Jase though and it freaked me out to no end.

Right now Tara and I were trying to figure out where to go after school. There weren't many places to go in Bon Temps, and neither of us had cars.

"We could always go to that new family grill on the outskirts of town? I've heard it's got really good food," I'd heard the same thing. I; however, didn't like fried foods really.

"I could go for that, it's new and I'll try anything by this point. Beggars can't be choosers in this town," I couldn't afford to be picky any longer if I wished to hang out with my friends.

"What time should we meet?" I thought for a moment. Godric and I met around eight or eight- thirty, so I figured Tara and I could meet at around five and I'd meet Godric there.

"I would say around five; hat would give me time to finish my home work and convince Jase to give me a ride there. I'll also have time to text a friend and ask if he can pick me up around eight," I'd told her about Godric being a friend from my childhood. I wasn't lying of course; however I hadn't told her that he was a two thousand year old vampire.

"Oooww, is it your friend Godric? Will I get to meet finally meet him?" I shrug my shoulder. He may or may not want to meet her.

"Yes it is Godric, I highly doubt that he'll be up to meeting you. He's not even met Gran yet."

"It's ok if he doesn't want to for the moment, because I know that eventually I will meet him."

"Yes, yes you one day will. Of that I'm sure Tara, but he has to meet Gran first," I say as the bell rings for the next class to start.

"Oh, it sounds like class is about to start."

_X Five hours later X_

I had convinced Jase to drive me over to Merllotte's bar and grill. He'd asked what for and when he found out he'd agreed immediately. He liked Tara, said she was a true friend. I'd gotten a text from Godric saying he'd pick me up at eight. As I walked into the restaurant I spotted Tara. She was in one of the corner booths.

"Hey Tara; what time did you get here?" we'd agreed on five, but I'm pretty sure she'd gotten here way before that; she and her mom didn't get on well. So any time she could get out of the house early she found a way to do it.

"I got here fifteen minutes ago," as I had said the sooner she could leave, she would.

"So you did leave earlier than you had too."

"Yes, I can't stand my mother, she's a totally drunken bitch," I'd met Mrs. Thornton, she was.

We were there for two and a half hours when I started to pay attention to the time. Thirty minutes later I went toward the door to wait for Godric, as I walked out the door I felt something grab from the side.

Cliffy haha fuckers!


	9. bloodied and beaten

Godric's Little Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood.

Godric's p.o.v.

I'm pulling up to the restaurant where I'm supposed to pick up Sookie and something feels off; has from the moment I left actually. I know I'm probably over reacting, but I've learned to listen to these feelings; there was only once I was wrong and that was the day I met Sookie. I thought my life was going to end, and it had, just not in the way that I had thought.

As I park the car I can see inside the restaurant, Sookie isn't there. As I start walking toward the door I call Eric.

"You rang Godric?" he sounds amused, but that must be to keep everyone else from knowing that I am about to tell him something's wrong.

"Yes Eric; I need you here in Bon Temps asap. Something's not right here and I may need back up," I can practically hear Eric click his phone shut and start this way. I can't help but smile; Eric isn't a huge fan of humans, but he'll protect Sookie because she's important to me, and he believes that she's destined for a greatness of some sort. What that could be I don't know, but we all shall find out with time. For now; however, I need to find out where my angel is.

As I approach the restaurant I get the heavy scent of Shifter; if I remembered Eric said that the owner of this place was a Shifter. I wonder what his mind sounded like to Sookie, she couldn't read Eric or I, so her reading this person may prove interesting to see.

I notice on the inside of the bar is Sookie's friend Tara, she's sitting with her cousin, Lafayette I believe Sookie has called him. One of the few people in this place to know of, and accept, Sookie's gift. I approved of them, they'd protect Sookie just as she would them. I walk in and nod to the owner, she scowls as I walk toward Tara and her cousin.

"Hello," I say as I walk up to the table.

"Hi, um can I help you?" at least she's not being rude like most would be.

"Yes actually, I'm looking for a friend; but she seems to have either skipped out little meeting, is in the bathroom, or has left already from waiting too long. Do you think you could help me find her?" I don't want to freak the girl out by saying I'm looking for the one person I'd kill for besides Eric.

"Sure, what's her name?" she seems to truly want to help. Yes Sookie would probably maintain a health friendship with this girl. She seemed to be able to tell when people were trouble; she must not get that form me, or Sookie has told her about me.

"Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, do you know where she could have run off to. I'm supposed to take her home, but she seems to have left already," her eyes widen. She looks quite frightened.

"Can I get your name?" a knowing look enters her eyes; yes she knows who I am. Good girl Sookie, you've told them I'm your friend, not another vampire out to drain you.

"Godric," that's all I need to say and the girl smiles; then it's gone.

"I'm glad I finally get to meet you. Sookie talks about you a lot, seems you two have known each other since she was a kid. I'm Terra Thornton, Sookie's best friend, and besides Jase and yourself, her number one look out when at school," she's being quite honest, I know Sookie has told me many a time about how Terra had saved her from being assaulted by the boys at her school, " And this is my cousin Lafayette Reynolds. I don't know where is at the moment though Godric, she went out the door not more than maybe five minutes ago."

"What do you mean she went out side five minutes ago? She wasn't outside when I pulled up," I knew something was off, I knew it, "I need to go, but thank you for telling me this; I shall call you when I find her. Nice meeting you Terra, and I am glad Sookie has such a good friend that she can depend upon," I nod toward her cousin.

"Glad to have met you too, I know you'll find Sooks. Have a goodnight," she says waving. I liked her, she seemed straightforward. What Sookie needs rather than the pampering of lies, then again Sookie knows when people lie to her so that makes no real difference does it. I chuckle at my own droll thoughts, girl was stronger than most and has a mask that could rival any vampires. Scary when you think on it.

I walk toward where her scent seems to have seemingly ended. That's when the god awful smell of wolf hits my senses.

I reach for my phone and call Eric again.

"Hello Godric, did you get Sookie?" he could feel my emotions and knows that I am worried.

"No; you need to hurry Eric, we've weres on our hands and they have Sookie," I didn't know whether it was some of the queens pack or if they were just weres looking for a good time; but they'd chosen the wrong girl to go after. No one, and I mean no one harmed Sookie and lived to tell the tale.

"Do you believe it to be the work of a lone wolf like a few weeks ago? Or do you believe there is more to this than meets the eye?" so Eric could see it too.

"I believe it might be some from the queen's pack. This queen of your seems to have a pension for going after things that are not hers to go after," I knew Sophie Anne. She would go after Sookie if she knew what Sookie was. How she found out would be the only problem we'd have to remove.

"You really believe she'd go after someone you're protecting and plan on turning Godric. I mean yes she's stupid, but she's not that stupid," Eric was right about one thing. Sophie Anne was an idiot, not meant to be royalty. He was wrong on another point though, she was stupid enough to go after what is _mine_. She's wanted my attentions for decades now; well now she has them, just not in the way she wants them.

"Yes, I do believe her that stupid. For what ever reason she has she wants Sookie, and will not let the bint have her."

"Pam and I are almost there Sire, please be patient. We're coming up the drive as we speak," I knew this; I could hear the sound of tires on gravel. He's closed his phone because nothing else is coming from the other end.

A moment later Eric is at my side.

"Do any of these scents smell like Sophie Anne's pack?" if they were Sophie Anne would die in a few short moments.

"Yes, yes they do; but what they want with Sookie I've not the slightest clue," he had a look on his face that said he was up to something.

"I know she wants my attention, but do you believe she'd be this suicidal? Because if Sookie is hurt in any shape or form she will not live passed this night Eric," he knew I speak the truth. If I had too I'd take over Louisiana just to protect Sookie.

"We should start searching Godric, Sookie is in danger and if I know that scent, and I do, she might be fairly roughed up before we find her," with those words I saw red. Nothing else other than getting Sookie back mattered to me.

As I ran further into the woods I could smell blood, Sookie's blood to be exact. I could feel Eric's presence behind mine, he was almost as mad as I was. I was getting close to Sookie and those wolves. None of them would live, not with her blood on their hands. It didn't take long to find my angel and the wolves.

The scene I came upon was not a pretty sight, she'd have to have my blood if she wanted to live. Just as that thought crossed my mind I started to kill the wolves. Finally all that was left of the group was the leader.

"Pam see to Sookie, clean her wounds and make give her clean _loose_ fitting clothes," Pam nods. She's worried for Sookie as well, this is one of the worst attacks on a living human that she's ever seen in her close to two hundred years of existence.

"Yes grand- sire," she leaves with leaves to clean Sookie up.

"Tell me _wolf_ who sent you after her?" I ask trying to remember he's the only one who would know anything.

"The queen wished for the girl to join the court as her newest pet. I told them not to touch her, the queen had ordered us not too. By the time I got here though they were close to blood lust and about to rip her to shreds; you didn't come here less than a moment after I had," he seemed different from most pack leaders, like as though he were smarter than the animal inside, "I was actually thinking about getting a doppelganger of some kind. I could smell you all over her the moment we started tracking her last month. Hell your child here killed the scout who'd been sent to see what her protection detail was."

"So Sophie Anne does want her, do you know why?" Eric seemed just as miffed as I am.

"Not the damnedest. All I know is that her cousin is the queen's favorite pet and we were to bring the girl that way she could seduce the green eyed cousin," I couldn't smell any deceit on him or in his words, " the cousin also said that her cousin was a mind reader, the queen wants that in her arsenal of talented children."

"Fine, you are free to go and tell your queen that she shouldn't expect to live long after tonight. Your life is reward for being truthful, now go before I change my mind," he got up and started to leave. When I became King of Louisiana he would become pack alpha.

"At least we know the truth Godric, now let us tend to Sookie. She needs you now."

When I reach the van, which is where Pam took Sookie, Tara was there looking over her friend concern written all over her face.

"Did you find out why sire, grand-sire?" Pam asks curiously.

"Yes, and I'll tell you in a moment but first I need to heal her and get the Chloroform out of her system," I bent down and started drinking from Sookie till the chloroform was out, which only took a pull or two. I then bit my own wrist and had Eric help me get her to drink my blood. Two thousand year old vampire blood was very good at healing, but not only that, I'd be able to track her without trouble, "Now I shall explain what was going on."

Pam and Tara nod.

"They came upon the queens request for a new pet and future childe. Sophie Anne found out about Sookie through a family member apparently. Tara do you know of any cousins of Sookie's that have disappeared in the last couple of years?" her face shows shock and disbelief.

"Yes, her olde cousin Hadley disappeared a little over a year ago, she's the only family outside of Barlett Hale, Jason, Gran, and her Aunt Linda that Sookie has. She became dependent on heroin, though now that vampires have come out and drainers have created V she may have been dependent on that too. We all thought the girl had died, her copping out Sookie like this was wrong; then again she'd always thought Sookie was a freak of nature. Hated that Sookie could steal the spot light from her without trying too, more than likely thought this queen of yours would send someone who could either rough Sooks up or kill her. Thanks for getting to her though. Grand, Jase, and I wouldn't be able to truly live without this ball of sunshine," she smiled down at Sookie like a devoted sister and friend would.

"Eric do you know this Hadley?" he'd been to court, he must know something of her.

"Yes, I just never thought that Hadley would be related to such a bombshell like Sookie," Tara gave him an 'elaborate on that please' look, "She's not what you expect her to be. Like a bomb she explodes in a totally different way than what's previously predicted to happen. Hadley is quite pretty, but very dense and has problems with keeping her mouth shut, most talking fucking vampire in all of existence, and is practically human. Had a kid the middle of last year and was turned because she nearly died from childbirth. She was the queen's favorite pet over all, and probably her favorite childe as well. Well besides Andre obviously, stupid prick is just as sadistic as ever."

"Thank you Eric. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take Sookie home," I turn to Terra, "I presume your cousin is taking you home?"

"Yes, again thank you for getting Sookie back. See ya round Godric."  
"Goodnight Tara," I turn back to Eric and Pam, "Help me put her in my car, I'm taking her home. Hopefully her grandmother will listen to me when I tell her what happened."

They help me place her gently in my car, she looks to be healing already. I would have to tell this story quite delicately to her grandmother. I know her Gran wouldn't mind me, but she would mind that I was carrying her grand- daughter into the house beaten and bloodied. I'm just glad I got to her in time. She looks so peaceful as she lay in the passenger seat of the car.

"Good luck with her grandmother sire. I hope she feels better when she wakes," Eric seemed just about as worried yet pleased as me.

"Goodnight you two, and thank you Eric."

"Goodnight night Godric."

"Goodnight grand-sire," with that both were in Pam's van and gone.

Now it was time for the hard part. Dealing with Adele Stackhouse. I don't believe I've been more scared in my entire life; oh the irony, I'm scared of a little old lady.


	10. Conversations with Adele Stackhouse

Godric's little savior

Disclaimer: I don't own TB, if I did Bill would have died first season. Sorry I haven't updated in forever; but my computer totally crashed; nearly lost all my saved info with it too. So here goes nothing and I hope you like it. This is also fairly short; but please enjoy.

A conversation with Adele Stackhouse

I pull out of the restaurants drive and start toward Hummingbird Lane; and let me tell you this drive is making me quite nervous. Ironic that I, the immortal vampire, am scared of a seventy- some year old human woman; but then again the natural male part of me would fret.

Biologically I'm still fifteen, and in my days as a young human male we were taught that when it came to marriage, the grandmother or matriarch, held much of the power. Adele reminded me a great deal of one of those women, and that spoke volumes. To piss her off was to lose her favor and to lose her favor was to lose Sookie; simply put I just don't want to make her angry.

Finally I notice that we're almost at the drive leading to Sookie's home; had I really been that wrapped up in my own thoughts. The drive up to house felt like an eternity, I hadn't realized time could move as slowly as we got closer.

Once at a stop I rounded the car at vampire speed and lifted Sookie out in the gentlest way I could, I really didn't want her waking up at the current moment. Thank the Gods she hadn't woken on the way over either.

Upon approaching the door I knocked, not a moment later a relieved Adele Stackhouse opened the door.

"You must be Godric," how'd she know who I was? If I remembered correctly Sookie had never told her grandmother what I looked like, "Please come in and take Sookie to her room," with the invite in I raced Sookie to her room and placed her on her bed.

"Sleep tight Sookie," I whispered to her.

"Night Godric," even in sleep she know who I was, that's my girl. With a kiss to her forehead I exited her room.

Reaching the bottom of the stirs I saw Mrs. Stackhouse sitting on the couch with a pensive look on her face. I know if I don't tread carefully I will ever see Sookie up close and personal till she reached adulthood.

Then she spoke, "Can you tell me what happened to my granddaughter?" blunt per usual. She and Sookie hate beating around the bush.

She was attacked by a pack of royal wolves," Adele looked at me with concern.

"Do you know why a vampire queen would send her wolves after my grand- baby?" she must have been the one to have Sookie start studying our laws in the first place; smart woman.

"I believe it to be because of Sookie's mind reading capabilities," I couldn't get any more honest than that. Sophie Anne lies having the rare and unusual; Sookie fits both of those categories. She has the unusual control for someone so young, and her gift is almost unheard of, even among witches; I wasn't about to tell her that though.

"So it's because she's a mind reader?" she seems to think it'd be for a different reason. I'd ask at a later date, she's too stressed to tell me on her own at the current moment.

"Yes; Mrs. Stackhouse may I ask who sent you the message that I'd be bringing Sookie home?" I pray it wasn't Eric. He never was a people person; then again nor am I.

"Tara, Sookie's friend," well that's a relief, " she said you could be trust even though you're a vampire," she shook her head, "I'm not too sure that girl will ever understand God has a purpose for us all, even vampires," her gaze then turned to ice, "you'll still have to find a way to gain my trust though."

I shrank back a bit; this had been what I'd been expecting out of her from the go, why has it only shown up now? I know she's talking about me as an individual when it comes to trusting me; not my species.

"You have my word Mrs. Stackhouse I shall never do anything to Sookie that would intentionally hurt her," I mean it too, I'd never hurt my intended.

"That's all I needed to hear," wait, what? My confusion must have shown through because she continued, "I can tell you're not one to take your word lightly. So I'll trust you with my granddaughter for now."

Thank you," I say turning and walking toward the door, "now if you'll excuse me, I have a monarch to deal with for tonight's indiscretions," oh Sophie Anne will die a slow and painful death.

"Have a good night and thank you for bringing her home safely," she said truly grateful.

"It was of no problem ma'am," with that I leave the house and head toward my car. Oh yes Sophie Anne was going to pay for what had nearly happened to Sookie.


	11. Chapter 11

Godric's little Savior

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated on this in so long; I've had one hell of a year and figuring out torture scenes aren't my strongest suit. So here goes. This will be from Eric's point of view from when Sookie was rescued by Godric and while he (Godric) is speaking with Adele.

I hadn't really thought it possible for the vampire queen of Louisianna, Sophie Anne, to do something quite as stupid as sending V driven Weres after Godric's intended. Poor girl really had been beaten to a pulp, and Godric is probably going to have her pay with her life for that giant mistake. Watching her downfall will be interestig to say the least though; for Godric has always been fairly creative in the art of torture, and it Sophie Anne wouldn't be coming out of this session alive.

"Pam dig up everything that you can on Sookie's family; I don't care if it seems unimportant or not everything you can get will be on my desk in the next few weeks time," I said to her over the phone. I'd had her investigate her family when Godric first told us who she was and what she was to him; however, after this attack I really needed to know why Sophie was after someone that clearly had another vampire's claim on them.

"I'm on it already Eric," that's my brilliant child, "I didn't find anything last time," of course she hadn't; but then she hadn't been trying very hard around ten years ago. Sookie had only been a child, there was no need to do a family sweep, not till now.

"I get the distinct feeling that if you actually start looking through all the legal documents that you'll eventually find something worth while," but of course I have no way of knowing if there's anything else to discover about the girl's family or not.

"Yes master," she says with a sigh. I love Pam I really do; but there are days I just to shove my head in a blender and push the puree button, "I'll have everything on your desk in a few days," if she really obtained every record pertaining to Sookie in only a matter of days I'd buy my childe the full Winter collection of Jimmy Choo.

"Good," with that I hang up and start to fantisize about what torture Godric will put Sophie Anne through.

A/n: Ok, there's a new chapter, not very long just kinda hoping to get back into the flow of this story. Now if any of you have suggestions for any torture techniques that I should have Godric impliment on Sophie Anne please tell me. I know most writers don't listen to their reviewers; well the truth in fact is that I'm not one of those, I do listen to you and am asking for help now. So please any idea might just give me the jump start I need and help this story all the more.

Thanks^_^


End file.
